


which way does the wind blow? / elevenrose reunion!fic

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: we’re all stories in the end / doctorxrose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bad Wolf Bay, Bad Wolf makes an entrance, Denial, Doomsday Episode Fix-it, F/M, First Kiss, Journey’s End Episode Fix-it, Reunion!fic, Rory and Amy are confused, Rose has a telepathic connection to River through the Tardis, a bit of angst, and sad, and sadder, rose is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: Well... it certainly wasn’t Rio.“ “Dårlig Ulv Stranden.” The Doctor said with a blank face. The TARDIS door shut behind them. The Doctor was the only one not to be surprised. The Ponds never had seen him like that before. Jaw set, shoulders slumped, no happiness and no hope in his eyes. “Bad Wolf Bay.” The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. He saw that timeline. Rose trapped in a parallel universe. The beach. Dimension Cannon. The metacrisis. But that reality, that timeline was certainly better than what he was living through now.”What if Pete didn’t come for Rose? What if she fell into the Void? What if Bad Wolf Bay wasn’t important? What if Bad Wolf wasn’t as gone as everyone thought?





	which way does the wind blow? / elevenrose reunion!fic

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Bitches!  
> So this is Elevenrose.  
> Reunion!fic !  
> Bad Wolf makes an entrance and Rose knows River... wait, what?

“Rio? You never took us to Rio. Can we go to Rio? We’re going to Rio.” Amy whined, sitting on the jump seat.

The Doctor sighed. Rory the Roman sighed.

“I’ll take you to Rio.” Doctor said, knowing better than to argue with Amy. He started bouncing like a child and dancing around the console. After a second they were travelling through time and space, and they were going to Rio. The landing was surprisingly smooth.

“Getting better, I see?” Amy said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor didn’t answer to that particular question, because he was running towards the door. He just managed to open it, when the rotor started moving again.

“No, no, no!” The Doctor yelled at the ship and ran back to the console again. Amy and Rory rolled their eyes. They didn’t get to go to Rio. Again. The Doctor stopped running, as soon as he saw what was written on the screen. Two words. Two words and a short sentence. Two words he hasn’t expected to see ever again. They brought back memories. Not good memories. Memories of a girl, a human, who was ready to sacrifice _everything_ for him. And she did. He lost her. Lost her to the void. One hundred fifty six years, four months and ten days ago. He subconsciously kept count.

“No, no, no! It can’t be true! Ponds, come over here!”

The TARDIS was skipping through the Vortex, as if searching for something, so it took more time than travelling usually took. Amy and Rory, surprised and nervous at his strange behaviour, reached the Doctor. And they saw he was scared. He never was scared. And the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide under his childishness, was clearly visible. And it made the Ponds terrified of what could cause such a reaction in the man who looked Daleks in the eyestalk without blinking. But what the Doctor only said, when they were holding on to the console for dear life as the TARDIS skipped through the Vortex, constantly changing direction, was:  

“Read. What can you see on the screen? What is written there?”

The Ponds looked at each other, not understanding a bloody thing, but the fear and pain, that they never noticed in the Doctor's eyes, made them do what he asked.

“It says: _BAD WOLF_ and ‘ _hello sweetie!’_ ” Amy answered warily. The Doctor looked at Rory for confirmation. Rory nodded.

“What does it mean, Doctor?” He asked.

“Yeah, does the ‘ _hello sweetie_ ’ mean River?”

The Doctor shook his head, but didn’t answer. Still holding onto the console, as he would be in a great danger of regeneration if he didn’t, he tried to type something, anything, on the screen. It didn’t work. Every time it said just: _BAD WOLF_ and _hello sweetie._

“It’s impossible! No, no, no! Impossible!” He yelled, slamming his fist on the console.

The Ponds grew more and more confused. Suddenly, the TARDIS started to go in one fixed direction. The screen changed from the mysterious words to coordinates. The Doctor paled.

“I know where we’re going.”

And then, the TARDIS landed. Very roughly. But the Doctor didn’t care, he scrambled back on his legs and ran, faster than ever, to the door. The Ponds followed him. They ran out on a beach.

“Dårlig Ulv Stranden.” The Doctor said with a blank face.

The TARDIS door shut behind them. The Doctor was the only one not to be surprised. The Ponds never had seen him like that before. Jaw set, shoulders slumped, no happiness, no _hope_ in his eyes.

“Bad Wolf Bay.”

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. He saw that timeline. Rose trapped in a parallel universe. The beach. Dimension Cannon. The metacrisis. But that reality, that timeline was certainly better than what he was living through now. The Ponds were getting frantic.

“Doctor, why are we here?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, and what was going on with the Bad Wolf message. You seemed to recognise it.” Rory had questions too.

The Doctor sighed and sat on the sand, looking at the place where in a different timeline he would say goodbye to the love of his life.

“I do recognise it. I know the words. Sit down, the TARDIS won’t let us in. Not until we found out what are we waiting for.”

 _Or who_ , he added in his mind, but he threw out that thought. She was in the void. Over one hundred years passed and she was in hell. Dead to the world. Whatever it was, it can’t be her and he couldn’t bare to give himself false hope. The Ponds sat down next to him, the three with their backs to the TARDIS.

“So what do they mean?” Rory asked.

The Doctor sighed. One hundred and fifty years and it still hurt and he still loved her.

“At first, for me, they meant confusion. Later, the words changed their meaning, though there was always fear involved. Fear of and for things that you would never believe in until you saw them yourself. But the meaning has been changing. Sometimes it was hope, sometimes a message only a few can understand. Beside me, two or three people maybe. Sometimes it meant death. There was the time when it meant, or rather would mean, the end of the multi-universe, the reality as we know it.”

Rory and Amy listened. It seemed like talking about it was bringing the Doctor a lot of pain.

“How do two words have so many meanings?” Asked Amy, now more curious than scared as the Doctor calmed down.

The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

“Because it isn’t the words. It’s the person who put them there. River Song has her _hello sweetie._ Bad Wolf… well, Bad Wolf means someone who neither of you ever met. Someone, who is dead to the world, but alive to me. Someone who took the words and scattered them through time and space. A message to always lead them to me and me to them. To a person who I can’t even begin to describe. To a person that died a bloody one hundred and fifty six years ago in battle as the Devil himself predicted. To a person I lost. To a person that laughed in the face of a creature that could kill them with a single blast and still, they convinced it to keep them and their friends alive. To a person that had so much compassion for everyliving creature, that they stood between me and a Dalek. To a person who defied every single law of time and space to save me. A person who ended the Time War. A person who stood on a planet orbiting a black hole with no way home and still had to be drugged to leave me, me that everyone on that planet thought was dead. A person who changed me for the better, when I was in the darkest of my times. A person who I scared so many times and still stayed with me. A person whom I died for and who died for me. A person who promised me forever, but the universe decided otherwise.” He finished his speech. Not once saying her name, not giving a clue of the sex. Anything except her courage, selflessness and brilliance. A tear slipped down his cheek.

“A person who you loved.” Amy realised, her eyes red on the rims and wide open.

The Doctor sighed. That was far too easy to deduce from what he said.

“Wrong. A person who I still love and always will.”

Amy cried at this point and even Rory had wet eyes. Their ‘raggedy man’ wasn’t as careless, as childish they thought. His story was heartbreaking.

“And what about the beach? Why here?” Asked Rory, wiping a tear away.

The Doctor looked at the place he looked at before. Where in a alternate timeline they would say “goodbye”. Where she said it, but he didn’t get to. A singe tear slipped down his cheek.

“I saw a alternate timeline. Long ago, just after I lost her. She would have been trapped and I would have only a few minutes to send her a message. The message would end up here, close to a rift in time, space and dimensions. This was supposed to be one of the last times I saw her. We would have two minutes. She would have said it, but before I could, the rift would have closed. The sun I was draining energy from would have died. And when I would see her again, the universe would be ending. The Bad Wolf. Two words following me. But I hadn’t seen them in over one hundred and fifty years.”

They were sitting quietly for another half an hour. They watched the sunrise. Then, Amy asked a inevitable question.

“What was her name?”

The Doctor didn’t answer for a long time.

“Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. She saved you and many other planets so many times. And you never even knew.”

Amy and Rory were sitting in silence, thinking about what they just heard. That certainly changed the way they looked at the man beside them. Amy felt a bit ashamed, that after over a year of travelling, she never noticed the enormous pain that the Doctor felt. She saw, of course, that he was hurt sometimes, even by ordinary things (or so it seemed), but he always quickly covered it up, so she never asked. Now, she realised that she should have.

“Still… gone now.” Doctor added.

Then, in a split second, he was back on his feet, pacing around them.

“It can’t be her. So, that leaves us with a big question… who is it? Or what? Why did Bad Wolf leave a message here? Who did she wanted us to meet? _Hello sweetie_ suggests River, but why on this beach? The events on this beach never happened! This beach isn’t important in this timeline! So… what is going on?!” He ranted and tugged at his hair.

Then, Rory asked the question that they both feared to ask since they ran out of the TARDIS.

“Who, or what, actually _is_ Bad Wolf?”

But before the Doctor could answer, the impossible happened. It started with a song, a song with no words, the song of Time. The Doctor turned around, looking away from the Ponds beside the ship. In _the_ place, the place of the alternate goodbye, air started to glow. Gold. A gold rift appeared and the song got louder. The Doctor made two steps towards it.

“Impossible…” He said so quietly, that the Ponds didn’t hear him over the song.

With a bright flare, the rift opened and a shadow appeared in the gold light. Amy and Rory squinted their eyes.

“I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself.” Said an overlapping, metallic voice. It wasn't like anything they had ever heard.

And then the being appeared. The Doctor dropped to his knees and covered his eyes from the light.

”No, no, no.”

The Ponds looked at each other terrified and then quickly looked at the being again. This was the Bad Wolf? The person slowly walked out of the light. The rift closed after the entity. The gold light disappeared. The formerly bright beach looked dull compared to the light of the impossible rift.

The Bad Wolf walked up to the Doctor, who was kneeling on the sand, face in his hands. Bad Wolf touched one of them, cupping his cheek.

“And I probably just punched a hole in the universe structure, so it probably would be a good idea to check this out.” She said with a smile.

The Doctor looked up at her face. His cheeks were stained with tears. But before he did anything, he asked quietly:

“Am I talking to Bad Wolf or Rose?”

Rose gave him her tongue-touched grin and he just _knew_. It wasn't the wolfish grin of the Goddess of Time. His Rose was back. He jumped to his feet and hugged her tightly, sobbing. One hundred and fifty years without his pink and yellow human. She was crying too. The Ponds watched with eyes wide open. They didn’t hear what they were saying, but they saw the relief and happiness in the Doctor’s eyes.

The Doctor’s knees buckled under him, he couldn’t believe what he saw. His thousand of years old mind was blank except for one sentence. Rose is back. Rose is back. They fell on the sand. And started laughing uncontrollably. They hadn’t laughed like that since their adventure with the werewolf. A long, long time ago. Rose stood up first and gave her hand to help up the baby giraffe who was now her Doctor. They laughed again. Rose once again squeezed the Doctor, one hundred and fifty years of being stuck in her mind with only Bad Wolf as her companion made her a bit clingy. The Doctor didn’t mind though, as he was feeling something very similar.

“My Doctor. My New New New Doctor. I’m back. I’m back.” Rose was saying again and again.

“Yes, you’re back and I’m never going to leave you again. Never.”

With an impulse Rose grabbed his hair and kissed him soundly. At first he was surprised but soon responded. Rose pulled back and looked at her feet.

“I’m so-”

She was cut off.

“Oh, shut up.”

And the Doctor kissed her again. She smiled against his lips. She imagined this moment many times, but it was so much better than any of her fantasies. Then, they heard a sound of someone using a Vortex Manipulator. Someone cleared their throat. The Doctor grunted quietly, but let go of Rose.

“Doctor?” A voice, a woman’s voice, said.

The Doctor turned around and Rose saw who was standing beside the smiling, but a bit surprised Ponds.

“Rose?”

“River?” Asked the blonde, recognising a familiar woman, even though she had never really seen her, just heard.

And Rose sprinted past the Doctor, to River Song, who stood there with a smug smile on her face. Rose hugged her with all her strength, slamming into her with the speed she was running. River squeezed back her Wolf, not really believing she was there.

“Oh, my God, River! You’re here. I thought Bad Wolf didn’t tell you or that I imagined you or-”

She was cut off again.

“Shhhhh… You didn’t imagine me, I’m here. And so are you. I got your message.”

They pulled back and looked at each other, scanning themselves from heads to toes.

“Wow, you’re beautiful, River!”

River chuckled.

“So are you, Rosie, so are you.”

The Doctor and the Ponds were… confused is a understatement. How the hell River Song and Rose knew each other? The Doctor ran up to them.

“What?” He asked.

Amy and Rory walked up too. River and Rose looked at each other.

 _Do they know already, Melody?_ Rose asked telepathically.

River shook her head slightly.

_No._

Rose nodded.

“Maybe introductions first, don’t you think Doctor?” She asked.

The Doctor understood that she will tell him later.

“Well, this is Amelia Pond and her husband Rory Pond.”

Rory sighed. “For God’s sake that’s not how it works!”

Rose, Amy and the Doctor laughed. River smirked a bit.

“Ponds… this is Rose Tyler, otherwise known as the Bad Wolf.”

Rory and Amy smiled.

“Yeah, we kinda figured that out. Unless you snog the life out of every glowing woman you meet.” Amy sassed.

The tips of Doctor’s ears reddened. He continued quickly.

“Well, you and River apparently already know each other.”

“Sort of.” Rose said.

Then, she noticed something over Amy’s shoulder.

“Old girl!”

And she ran to the TARDIS. She took her key that she still wore like a pendant on her neck, and entered the TARDIS.

“Wow…”

She said the second time that day. The Doctor caught up to her and grinned.

“You redecorated… Well, Lady, you’re beautiful!”

Rose gave TARDIS the same compliment she gave River who chuckled as she noticed the same thing. They all entered the ship. The Doctor grinned smugly, leaning on the console, and it might have looked impressive, if the ship hadn’t shocked him slightly when he almost put his hand on the autodestruction button. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, Rose seemed to have remembered something. She walked up to the Doctor and gave him a full Tyler slap across his face.

“What was _that_ for!?” He exclaimed.

Rose pointed a finger at him.

“ _That_ was for the stunt you’d pull of with the metacrisis! Do you really think I would leave you for a freakin’ copy? Even if he had the same memories?”

The Doctor looked a bit ashamed and confused. How did she know about it? Then, she kissed him soundly.

“And _that_ was for the intentions.”

She left him standing there, shocked, and touched the rotor. She smiled.

“Bloody Tyler women.” The Doctor murmured quietly.

And that was the story of how Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, Defender of the Earth and part-time Goddess of Time lived again, forever with the love of her life, and even though it wasn’t always easy, she knew she wouldn’t change anything if she could. After all, trouble is just the bits in between!

**Author's Note:**

> So... whaddya think?


End file.
